A Single Vision of LOVE
by Shinlovesyou22
Summary: They belong to the different world. So much different that even their sight didn't cross each other. How they find LOVE when even their fate took away the chance for them to meet?-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**SINGLE VISION OF LOVE**

Hello everyone! This is my very first story to publish ^_^ I'm sooo happy to finish this one before the school starts.

April 11, 2012-Edited ^.~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gakuen Alice even the quote below

* * *

><p><em>"Among the countless people in this world,<em>

_you're going to meet with just_

_one special *someone* even when you don't know it,_

_your heart will know…_

_so when you find her, please have faith and don't hesitate let the_

_Flower that belongs only to you bloom."_

* * *

><p><em>I'm one of the Hyuuga clan who owns half of Japan as they said, because of overwhelming wealth that my family owned. <em>

_I'm Natsume Hyuuga, heir of Hyuuga Corporation, the biggest corporation in the history of Asia. _

Honestly speaking, this life was not what I wanted! I never enjoyed being the heir of this damn corporation.

_I hate noisy environment. I hate buildings. I hate the smell of offices and this business attire. And the most of all, I hate ANNOYING PEOPLE like my employees and my self-proclaimed bitchy fan girls._

All I wanted was to be an artist, a painter to be specific. I wanted to paint beautiful creatures around the world which is natural and worthwhile. But, this dream will never come true.

_Never._

MONDAY. The 1st day of working week. My stressful day. Being a businessman was never been easy especially if you're handling a big damn family company of yours.

_Tsk, I hate my work._ Too much stress, frustration and pressure. It made me going crazy.

I sat on my beloved king-liked chair. My broad table was full of paper works. As we owned the tallest building in Tokyo and my office located at the highest storey, surely your view was the city itself. I looked behind and saw the whole Tokyo

I came closely and touched the glass in front of me. I pitied the environment I was seeing right now. The nature made by God was like nothing nowadays and I hated that thoughts. I still preferred the smell of trees and humming of birds rather than the smell of people and the pollutions around me.

_Knock knock…_

My secretary entered.

"Young master, your meeting will be held in 1 hour. The documents are already prepared in your table. The vice presidents of each branch will come soon and they need some…"

"Stop." and he stopped in the middle of his hell-language-speech.

"Is there any problem young master?" He asked me with a surprised expression.

"Cancel every single appointment I have." I ordered him and gave him my trademark looks, 'the stoic-look' hell as they said.

"But Sir this meeting is very essen…" He stopped as he saw me staring at him like I was going to kill a bastard pig in front of me.

"Call my old man; tell him to attend this damn meeting. I'm going to take a break. And don't ever fucking ask where." I warned him. Not wanting to hear his answer, I passed through him and went out of my office leaving him dumbfounded.

I entered the elevator while losing my necktie; I brought out my iphone in my right pocket.

I dialed Ruka, my best friend and partner in crime. "Hey, I need favors to do."

"How dangerous?" That's what he usually asked if I need something for him to do.

"Not that much, I just need someone to stop those fucking leechers of mine."

"Why? I thought it's a good idea having a bodyguard to easily abolish your fan girls?"

"I need to go somewhere. Somewhere that no one knows. I'm going to take a plane ticket right after this."

"How long?"

"Just few days, I need to clear my mind." I sighed.

"Got it. I'll call the gang to finish this immediately."

"I'm counting on you." I turned off the phone and just in time, I was in the parking lot where my Ferrari 482 was placed.

I drove my car so fast but I sensed that there were black cars following me so I just sauntered a little while, until I noticed Ruka's motor bike and the others.

Just a few minutes, they were gone.

_Time to go wild. _I smirked.

I reached the airport on time. Not that I had something to run after, but I was just already used to it. Taking time so precious for my works was my custom.

There I saw Hotaru my best friend's girl. I came closer to her and she gave me a hotel reservation form.

"Oshima, Hokkaido. Three nights and three days in Koshikawa hotel owned by Anna's family. My fabulous private plane is waiting for you now. You owe me big time Hyuuga." She said arrogantly.

"Hn." I just gave my famous answer to her and I went immediately to her so-called fabulous private plane. _My ass._

As I entered on the plane, I sat my butt in the comfy chair and I drawn myself into deep sleep.

_This day is sooo exhausting._

* * *

><p>"Young master, we already arrived in Oshima Hokkaido." A young lady which I think was one of the stewardesses woke me up gently.<p>

I glanced at the window and I saw the mesmerizing forest right before my eyes.

_What a beautiful nature. So, this place is what they called Oshima. Very province-like, I'm gonna love this place._ I smiled inwardly.

When I went outside the plane, there was a car waiting for me and an old man standing beside the car approached me.

"Good afternoon young master, young lady Anna informed us that you're going to visit our place. It's a pleasure to be your guide here young master." He politely said and bowed his head.

_Anna is the girlfriend of Yuu one of our friends who helped me a while ago. The gang is very useful in terms of this little crime of mine. I'm grateful to have them._

"Hn, is that so? Drive me to the hotel now. I need to change." I said and entered to the car. I was still on my business attire, so I badly needed to change into more comfortable one.

In our ride, there I saw the ocean, mountains, farms, rivers, trees and animals that can freely walk and run in the green grass of this land. I wished I was like them who can freely do what I wanted, a simple and quite life.

Something caught my eyes.

"Stop the car." I commanded.

I opened the window and I clearly saw the park. The park, that faces the ocean where you could watch the sunset, was so wonderful, very fascinating. Children were playing in the swing and seesaw, a very old fashioned playground.

"This place is one of the good spots to paint young master." The old man gently said.

"We already prepared the things you need for your paintings young master."

_Perfect._ I grinned

"Hn, Let's go then. We need to go back here before the sunset." I said.

Finally, we arrived. The place was a traditional hotel with a natural hot springs. This place was what I like the most not the elegant hotels I had been through in Tokyo or even in other countries.

I changed my clothes in a plain blue v-cut shirt and a camouflage short and a blue converse.

The old man gave me a black brief case containing the things I needed in my paintings and drove me to the park which I want to go earlier.

We arrived in the park right before the sunset. The old man already left and said he will be back for dinner time.

I walked around the park. The smell was very refreshing, the sounds of laugh coming through the children on the playground and the humming of the birds in the tree were very comfortable to hear, the view that I am seeing right now was so much marvelous.

As I went near to the ocean, I saw a small bench. Good place to paint the sunset and mountains just beside the sea.

I sat on that bench. Then I prepared the things for my painting.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw a very interesting creature, much interesting than the view in front of me, than the beautiful natures I saw a while ago, than the Goddess of beauty. This creature was a young woman sitting on a bench in my right angle.

I was startled by her beauty_. She suits the most of the word "beautiful"._

Her face was angelic and pure. Her lovely brunette hair was dancing in the blow of the wind. Her chocolate orbs were so much attractive than the eyes of Venus. Her pinky lips looked soft yet kissable. Her pale skin was tempting me to touch her and hold her closer to me. Her petite body yet with perfect curves wanted me to protect her for the rest of my eternity.

I decided to sketch her face while waiting for the sunset. I carefully sketched her without noticing.

_Yeah, I know it's a crime to sketch a person without their permission but who cares I'm a Hyuuga and I'm just sketching nothing more nothing less._

It was good she didn't notice me though deep inside I felt disappointed for not noticing my God-like appearance.

For the rest of the hours, she just gazed in one direction. She never looked around her, just the ocean in front. Until the sunset came, the sounds of the birds in the sky were lingering to the entire place signaling that the dark was coming. And that was the only time she moved her head up.

She smiled.

_Oh God, I think I'm going to melt just because of that simple smile._ I stared at her.

Watching her looking at the sky made me drowning in my own dreamland.

_Is this what they called LOVE?_ I puzzlingly asked myself.

"Young master, it's time to go home." The old man appeared from nowhere.

I was surprised from his sudden appearance but I still held my good posture.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Next time, would you mind not to scare me like that."

He looked confused on what I just said.

I sighed. "Just never mind."

"Yes young master." He answered politely and bowed his head.

"By the way, do you know that girl?" I pointed the direction where the young woman was sitting but she was nowhere to be found.

"I didn't see anyone young master."

I stood and looked around if she was still here but no beautiful brunette on my sight.

"Maybe she already went home. Let's go, I'm hungry." I hurriedly ordered him.

After my dinner, I went to the hot spring to relax myself. Until then, I was still thinking to that young lady. I couldn't erase her to my vision. I still imagined how beauty embraces her. I never thought that God could create a perfect Eve for my sight.

_I'm eager to know her more. I want to paint her. No. I want her to be on my side and to be mine at all. _

Afterwards, I felt refresh thanks to the hot spring and the comfortable yukata that I was wearing now.

_Oh yeah,_ I just remembered my sketch. So I immediately went to my room.

As I entered to my room, I looked for the sketch I did. There I saw her face again, a lovely face, my ecstasy.

_I wish to all the stars in the sky, to all angels in heaven and to all beloved holy souls, to see her tomorrow and after tomorrow and until forever of my tomorrows._

I closed my eyes hoping to have nice day as I wake up tomorrow.

_*Chirp chirp chirp*_

I woke up to the sounds of the sweet birds singing from the Sakura tree near my room.

I just dreamt about that lovely brunette I saw from yesterday.

_What the hell, all I think is her. All my thoughts are full of her beauty. _I shook my head to clear my mind.

I decided to stroll to that same place hoping to see her again. At this time, I won't let her leave without knowing her name.

*For the whole day…

I painted the surroundings, the ocean, the animals, the mountain, the whole park and the children while playing, but a certain brunette that I was eager to meet wasn't on my sight.

_Maybe, maybe she doesn't feel to come here. Maybe she was busy. Or maybe, she, she already left. _I deeply sighed and turned my head up in the sky.

_Damn! I think I'm going to be crazy. _

My day wasn't nice as yesterday. Today was empty.

I felt empty…

Cold was what embracing me now. Not the breeze of the wind but the inside of me was cold.

*My last day…

_Dammit! This will be my last chance… If I didn't see her again, I might lose her forever._

I hated it! I hated it when I can't get what I want. This thing was not just anything I want. _This will be my lifetime want. _I thought inwardly.

_I can't lose like that. If I need to stay here forever just to see her again I'll definitely do it, anything for that girl; __that girl I barely know. That girl I never met before. That girl I was drawn under the magic spell of love, I'll definitely do anything. _I desperately said to myself.

This will be my last chance. So I decided to go to the park again early in the morning hoping to see her.

As I looked around, I saw a figure. Standing in the white sand near the ocean, the waves were tracking her pale feet. She was wearing a white beautiful sundress, so white just like her, pure and angelic face. Her lovely brunette is dancing with same direction of the cold breeze.

_Crap! I forgot to bring my materials… Oh yeah, I brought my iphone. Thank goodness they invented phones with camera on it._

I went closer to where she is. I quietly moved closer to catch her attention. It seemed I didn't exist in her vision. But not bad, so I could capture her face closer without noticing.

_*Click*_

She slightly moved her head on my direction but didn't meet my eyes.

_Shit! I forgot to out my phone in silent mode. This is humiliating._

"Who are you? Are you taking pictures?" She gently asked me and smiled.

_So, she didn't notice me at all that it was her I'm taking pictures with._

"Ahmmm, yeah I love taking pictures especially beautiful creatures." I suddenly answered without thinking.

_Like you…_

"Really, that's nice I wished I can see it." She excitedly said it and faced me to fully view her bright and gentle smile.

Now, our eyes met, but it seemed that she was looking from nowhere. Her chocolate orbs were pale, opposite to her lively face.

"Let me guess you're a tourist here, am I right?"

"Huh, yeah you're right. How about you?"

"Oh me? Well, I'm not. I lived here with my sister." She softly touched her hair which was covering her angelic face.

"I see."

I never talked to a woman like this. Usually they were the one who approached me first, so I really sucked on this kind of situation. I wanted to have a longer conversation with her, but I didn't know how.

"So, do you see this place beautiful?" She asked me as if it was a sign of our conversation to begin.

"Yeah, of course, this will be one… No actually my MOST favorite place." _Because it's obviously you're here._

She giggled, "Me too, I never imagine living to other places than here. This place is my home and this is simply beautiful."

_This place will only suit that word 'beautiful' if you're her. _I praised her inwardly.

"Well, may I know what name of the tourist in front of me?" Her smile didn't fade. It was getting stronger.

_Whoa! What's the meaning of that? Is she asking me for a date right away? Just like that? I think it's getting faster as I imagine. _I was surprised by her sudden question and thought differently from her intention.

"Ohhh, sorry I didn't mean anything for that question. I just want to know your name so I can call you with respect. I'm not used to call people's other name than theirs." She apologetically said as if she heard my thoughts.

_Geeez, I thought she's asking me out already._ I was secretly relieved.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 23 years old from Tokyo." I robotically answered her like a little kid.

She giggled again.

_Oh, how I wished I can hear that giggles every single day of my forever._

"I only want to know your name Natsume-kun. Not your whole profile. But thanks for that useful information." I was not sure if it's a sarcastic 'thanks' or simply 'thanks' but still I was in love with her.

_Oh great I just admit it now. _I animatedly said to myself.

"It's not fair knowing my name while you're not introducing yourself to me." I said haughtily as if I have sense of right on me.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 21 years old from this small village of Oshima, Hokkaido." She stretched her right hand in front of me. I copied her and we shook our hands as a sign of respect. Her hand was so smooth and soft.

"Nice meeting you Mikan." I audibly said but sincere.

"Likewise." and she removed her hands and put where it was a while ago.

"Ahmmm, well… I, I… Ahmmm can I ask you something?" I looked away to cover my flushed face. _This is totally embarrassing._

"You can as long as it's easy." She jokingly said it but it wasn't really funny_. I'm hell nervous._

"Can you…Ahmmm…" _shit! I'm sweating right now, _"Can you tell me more…about, about…ahmmm about you? Well, ahmmm it's just that I want…I want to know you more…I, I-I mean to know how people lived here and, and, ahmmm, and their traditions and families."

_God! Give me a break! _This was the first time in my history to be nervous like that! And I couldn't say what I want directly.

_Why? Dammit! _I added inwardly.

She laughed as if that was the funniest question she had ever heard but somehow I didn't feel offended, because I found her laugh soothing on my ear.

"Well okay, but you might get bored to my stories." She stated.

"I won't mind if it's you."

She smiled on what I'd said.

We sat in a trunk beside her. Being a gentleman, I assisted her to sit beside me so much for my desire to hold her smooth hand.

"This village is my hometown. I was born in our house on Dec 31…"

By this, I could finally know her so easily. She talked about her family, neighborhood, her favorites and some of her funny experiences. She just talked for the whole morning. I silently listen to her but sometimes, I also commenting or asking stuffs to make her story even longer.

I ignored the hot weather and only felt the warm and comfort coming from her. I didn't even realize that it was already lunch time.

"… That's why I started to fear ghost. Wait are you hungry? I can sense the sun is becoming hotter so it means it's already lunch time." She looked upward to confirm her thoughts.

I looked at my watch. "Yeah, it's almost 12nn but I'm still not hungry. What about you?" I asked with a concern.

"A little bit. But I have two tuna sandwiches here. You want to eat here with me?" She reached her bag beside her and brought out the two sandwiches.

"I loved to. Thanks. Do you often go here for the rest of your day?" I audibly asked her.

"Frequently, if I'm bored to my place, I used to stay here for the whole day. This is the safest place I can be. Fresh air, quite place and very comfortable." She looked at my direction but then again didn't meet my eyes.

"So, this is your favorite spot among the rest, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely. So tell me about yours?" She said excitedly

"Mine? Pffft. My life really sucks and I'm sure you will never like what you're gonna hear." I boringly said and sighed. Deep sighed.

"What's with the sigh? Come on, try me." She comforted me.

"Fine." I surrendered, "Well, make sure you're not going to fall asleep." I teased her.

She just giggled.

"Okay, I was born in Ireland. I lived there almost half of my life. My life is like a machine always controlled by my old man. I just remembered when I was a kid, I often bullied my classmates and…"

I didn't hide any single thing about myself from the funniest to craziest life I had. I felt very safe from sharing my secrets to her.

The whole afternoon, I was the one who shared my own story. To think of it, it was my first time to talk that too long simultaneously. She didn't even have the chance to talk. All she has done was to laugh and smile to my stories.

"See, I told you. I didn't get bored. You're funny. I thought you said you're a silent person, but you're opposite on what you've said." She enthusiastically said.

"To tell you honestly, it's my first time to talk like this. I feel comfortable talking to you. I feel safe. I want to do this often, with…with you. I don't know why but, I-I want, I want to be close to you… to know you more and more." I couldn't keep it now. I needed to say it even it was hard because it might be my last chance but I won't waste this tiny chance.

She blushed. "I-I don't know what to say… but, like you, I felt the same way. I'm happy to have your presence with me."

I stared at her. I was astonished to what I'd just heard.

"Young master, It's time to go." An old man approached us from nowhere.

I didn't even realize that it was getting dark already.

"Master Hyuuga called us to change your flight this evening. We already prepared your things young master." He apologetically informed me.

_That old man! _

"Tsk, just give me a sec. Wait me at the car." I looked at him irritably.

"As you wish young master." As he usually does, he bowed his head and silently left us alone.

"So, your palace is looking for you your highness." She teased me but still, she wasn't looking at me.

_Is she embarrassed to look at me? I bet if there are staring contest, she'll lose immediately. _I thought to myself.

"Funny." I sarcastically said and rolled my eyes.

She laughed at my reaction.

She stopped when we heard the sounds of the birds lingering to the golden sky. I could see the purple line forming between the sun and the ocean. Sunset was so enchanting.

"It's already sunset. I think it's time to say goodbye Natsume-kun. Time pass by so quickly, huh." Her haunting voice didn't seem unnoticed to my ears. I could sense sadness in her, just like what I felt.

"I guess so." I don't know what to say more. I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to my old place. I wanted to stay here… with her.

"Ahmmmm, Mikan can I… can I-I come back here to-to see you again, to-to chat with you?" And again… I didn't find my voice in good posture. _I'm so pathetic._

Her face enlightened. "Of course, you can! I loved to talk to you."

_Wow,_ I felt relieved for hearing that. At least, I have a chance to meet her again.

"I'll be going for now. But, we'll see each other again soon. I'll be back here same place. I'll search for you, okay?" I smiled, the rare smile I barely shown to anyone, only her.

I stood from the trunk we were sitting, but she caught my hand.

"Wait." She said.

I looked at her puzzlingly. _Do you like me so much that you can't even let me go? _I concluded on my thoughts.

I sat again. She was still holding my hand. She came closer without looking at me.

Her hands slowly moved, tracing my well-built arms, then my chest until she reached my hair. I was totally confused.

_Is this already what they called harassment? But I don't mind if it's her. _I still found myself jokingly to what she was doing.

She was still touching my hair, "Your hair isn't too short, very smooth." Her touch was so comforting. She gently massaged my scalp. It felt relaxed.

She now slowly moved her hands to my face. She softly caressed my lips, cheeks, eyes and forehead. I smiled in her actions.

She lightly pinched my nose and giggled to what she just did, but I ignored it.

"You have pointed nose." She amazingly said it.

Confusion was what I am now. I didn't really get the rationale on what she was doing.

"Beautiful." Was what I heard from her.

"You have such a beautiful face. A perfect one." She now looked at me. She stared at my crimson eyes.

I intensely stared at her auburn eyes. It was pale, almost feeble. Her eyes didn't even show any emotions at all. It was weird.

"You're gifted Natsume-kun. You're rich, smart, kind, lovely and BEAUTIFUL. A lucky person like you must live the life with the fullest. God gave you feet to walk to the right path. He gave you hands to help those who are in need. He gave you eyes to see his wonderful creatures. He gave you life, not to waste it, but to fulfill your happiness." She stated and smiled at me softly, a kind smile that only angels can show.

"You said you love to paint. Go on, don't stop painting. Just follow your heart."She added and moved her right hand to my chest, my heart to be exact.

"You will find happiness if you do what you really want. Your paintings will give bright colors to everyone who can see it. I know because I believe on you, on your strength. I wished someday, God will give me a chance to see your works." She hauntingly said it in a hopeful voice.

My eyes widened to what she said. I almost freak out on how slow I could be. I was totally shocked almost lost my composure.

Now, I understand. This whole day long, I was talking to a beautiful Eve not knowing that God took away her right to see the wonderful surroundings, even me.

So that was the reason from her weird actions and her pale eyes.

_Why I didn't notice it earlier. I'm such an idiot. _I cursed myself.

"You-you are … I actually… I actually didn't notice that you're…"

"That I'm blind?" She finished my statement and laughed.

"That's good. At least, I knew that there're people who can see me as a normal being and not a disabled person. Thank you Natsume. Thank you for giving me a chance to look normal in your eyes." She added. Her sincerity touched me.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." I lowered my head for embarrassment.

She felt my gloomy tone.

She touched my cheek and faced her.

"You don't have to. Coz you're not. You're kind hearted man. You made me smile all day long. It's my fault actually for not telling you how I became like this a while ago. It's very traumatic so I decided not to share my sad story to you. You don't deserve sadness Natsume. Darkness didn't suit you at all."

Her gentle voice was lingering to my ear. It was like a Goddess was comforting me, encouraging me not to let go this girl in front of me.

I can't take it anymore. I must do something to get her. Like what she said, I must follow my heart no matter what.

"Then, can you be my light? The light that will brighten my dark path through my happiness?" I sincerely asked her coz I don't want to lose her this time.

She was surprised. She didn't think that this will happen. But I did it to make it happen.

"If I don't deserve to be sad, then my happiness will be having you for my eternity." I added.

"But we just met and you're going to leave now. And-and we're in different world. I can't go in there." Her face was full of concern and fear.

I touched her cheeks. That made her off guard. I moved closer until we felt our breath.

"I won't mind moving to your world. And… do you believe in 'love at first sight'? Coz I do." I breathlessly said to her.

Without any hesitation, I kissed her softly on her lips. A sweet and gentle kiss that I won't ever give to anyone not unless it's her.

She didn't protest. Instead, she kissed me back.

We broke our passionate kiss to give ourselves to breathe some air.

Our foreheads touched. I can smell her icy breath.

"Promise to wait me here."

Her lips turned into small curve."I promise I'll wait for you."

I felt at ease.

"I need to go now. I'll definitely see you again." I sadly said.

Once again I kissed her on the lips.

I stood from my sit and turned away to leave her.

She didn't say anything.

When I turned around for the last glance to her, I saw her standing, still facing right where I left her just like she was looking at me leaving her.

It was too painful to leave the person you truly loved.

I just met the one I deeply fall in love. But like the way I easily fall on her, it was same as easy as we separated.

_I'll give up everything for my happiness, for you. I will definitely come back to find you and I will going to fight for it, despite the fact that only the promise we made is the only hope I have._

_'I love you' _wasn't enough for me to prove how much I love her_. _

_As long as I'm under the spell of love, I will never give up albeit destiny will take us apart._

***END***

* * *

><p>WeeeeH! That's all... i Thank you^_^<p>

please! please! please! PLEASE REVIEW!

So I know what to improve to my style of writing, or even the story itself...^-^

I need your Guide...

Thanks for giving time to read this.


	2. Sequel after 10 years

**10 years after...**

****Done editing..enjoy the new version.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice ^o^

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_'I love you.' _wasn't enough for me to prove how much I love her.

_As long as I'm under the spell of love, I will never give up albeit destiny will take us apart._

*End of Flashback*

It was been 10 years long now since I met the girl of my life. I never forgot those little moments before she realized I was meant for her. I thought I will use my full effort just to make her fall in love with me, but I was wrong coz we felt the same all the way long.

The blow of the breeze passed through my entire body and my raven hair danced with its flow. I closed my eyes, absorbing the ambiance in my surroundings. I smelled the salty water coming from the big waves that ocean's creating every single seconds of his work.

As I was absorbing the nature of God's creation, I reminisced the time I came back to her. Same place, same time and same feelings, it never faded. It was all the same.

As I promised, I came back to her 8 years ago.

*Flashback*

8 years ago…

"What are you talking about you're quitting? I think you forgot that this is your company! You can't just give up because of that stupid ambition of yours! This is your life, this is your world and this is your DESTINY!" My father scolded me for the first time with fury shown on his eyes.

"This is not mine! It's yours! All of this! I never had anything." But I didn't show any fear towards my father as I answered him back.

"I created this to be yours! So that someday you'll continue the generation I created just for you. To prove to the whole world how powerful a Hyuuga can be! Don't you understand? This will be your big break. This is your real dream!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. I knew it. My father would never understand me unless I'll prove him wrong. This conversation would be useless if two of us will not calm down.

"Father." I softly said.

"This things was never been my dream. All these years, you controlled my life. I followed you because I thought you'll be right someday, but until now I'm just fooling myself around that I'm on the right path." I added.

"You just can't accept that you're my son, the heir of the Hyuuga Corporation." He answered back with anger.

"I respect that you're my father, but not your heir. From now on, I'll follow what I want in my life, my dream and my heart." I sincerely said to him.

"So that's your point? You'll leave your company because of that stupid feeling? Natsume, there are lots of rich women I can engage to you. Beautiful, smart and famous all of this, you'll have as a wife plus you won't give up your company." My father easily said those words without any hesitation at all, without thinking my feelings first.

"I only have one girl in my mind, father. And I'll face the consequence if that's the only choice I have." I decided to remain calm as much as possible.

"You'll regret this Natsume. You'll going to regret this for the rest of your life! Choosing that thing instead your own father? You're nothing but a pathetic despicable son!" All his nerve on his temple almost pop out as he said those cursed words on my face.

"You can call me whatever you want but my decision is final. And she's not just a thing, father. She's the person I choose to be with for the rest of my life rather than staying with a father like you who only wants his money and fame." I turned around to leave this place.

"You…You!" My father still doesn't know when to give up, but whatever he said was already nothing to me.

"I'm leaving for good. Say whatever you want. Do whatever you want, but don't ever try to harm my girl. I don't need your money or your precious company. Let's cut the bond between us from now on. I'm not your son anymore." I know it hurts to hear your own son saying these things on you, though I was not sure if he was truly hurt for this, but whatever I said to him, he was still my father and I loved him despite of his attitude.

"Why? Why my son? Why did you choose that path instead of mine? What did she give to you that I can't?" Finally, he calmed down a bit as he asked me this.

I faced him. We looked on each other's crimson eyes. His eyes were nothing but a pleading one. He was already tired of convincing me and just searching the reason now why I did this to him. He can't understand and he will never be.

"Love, the love that I'm craving to feel. Father, I'm deeply in love with her. I don't care if she can't see me. But not like you, she can see my inner self. I won't leave this place because of nothing. I'll prove you wrong. I can live without your name." I answered him while looking at his crimson eyes.

I touched the doorknob ready to leave.

"You're always a stubborn kid just like I am. Go and prove to me what you can be without me." He stated.

I looked back to face my father, but he was already facing at the glass window. I thought he would never stop this argument but I guessed for this time, I smelled my victory and my FREEDOM.

*End of Flashback*

That was the last time I saw my father but it doesn't mean we really cut our relationship. He forgave me after I became one of the most famous and respected painter in the country known as the "Legendary artist of nature". I proved him that I could be successful in my own way.

I thought my life will be complete. I almost became the happiest person alive, but…

When I went to meet her, I didn't find her trace there.

*Flashback*

*8 years ago… at the Oshima, Hokkaido

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

"Mikan!"

I looked around and yelled her name but no respond. The sunset came, but no beautiful brunette appeared.

"Natsume." Ruka tapped my shoulder.

"Let's find her tomorrow, don't use all your energy now. We still have many days to find her. Let's go dude." He added.

I followed his advise coz I thought there're still days to find and wait her.

But, days had passed until it became weeks… still our fate didn't give us chance to meet, I could already count the months that almost became a year but no familiar brunette popped out from her shell.

I almost gave up and loose hope to search on her that time.

_I'm not the Natsume hyuuga before who is powerful and can buy all he wanted to have. I'm just a simple man right now who paints to survive. All I can do is to sit here, waiting for her to appear and paint her beautiful face which I will never forget. _I thought to myself

"Excuse me." a soft feminine voice just spoke.

I turned around immediately hoping that she was the one I was waiting for.

But…

"Ohw, sorry to disappoint you." She said as she predicted that it was not her I was wishing to see.

"It's okay. May I help you?" I said assuring her that I was fine.

"If I'm not mistaken are you this guy on the picture?" She held me a piece of magazine which my face on it.

"Yes, may I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow thinking that she might be a reporter or any leecher of my father.

"So you must be Natsume Hyuuga? Great! Thank goodness." She sighed and closed her eyes as a sign of relief.

"If you don't mind." I packed my things ready to leave her alone here.

"No wait! Please listen to me first." she pleaded hoping for me to listen.

I stopped and waited her explanation.

"My name is Lushin, a nurse from the Medical Health Center just a few minutes away from here. I came here as a request from one of my patients her name is Mikan Sakura." She said while looking at me sincerely.

"Mikan. What… what happened to her?" I asked with a concern on my face.

The girl just stood there staring at my face.

"Nurse Lushin? I said what happened to Mikan?" I shook her and repeated my question.

"Ohw yeah. Sorry I, I got carried away with your stunning look. Well so much for that, can we first sit coz I'm really tired I just got back from my duty?" She said.

"Hn." Right now I really got impatient with this lady.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura was my patient since 2 years ago. She was hospitalized due to her condition. Her eyes became severely damage that already radiates to her brain nerves. Since then, she pleaded to me to go here and wait until sunset just to search to a man named Natsume Hyuuga and her sister handed me this picture in the magazine…" She explained the whole story to me.

_She didn't forget me at all. She never stopped loving me even she was suffering_. My tears automatically poured down on my face.

_For all this time, I thought I'm the only one searching to my long lost love. I thought I'm the only one who feels the pain in my heart. But, she suffers the most._ I said inwardly.

"Can I see her?" I asked nurse Lushin while wiping the tears left on my face.

"Of course! That's why I'm here to help both of you! Natsume-kun, you must definitely see her now before it's too late." She answered.

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart ached as I asked her that question hoping that it won't be anything bad that I couldn't handle.

"You'll see." Just like that she turned her back and lead the direction to where my beautiful brunette was.

*End of Flashback*

As I remembered that scene, I really wanted to punch myself for being a useless prince charming to my princess.

When I finally saw her, she was sleeping like a lifeless princess. For the first time, my knees weakened. I lost my posture and cried in front of my princess.

I touched my face to feel my tears poured down again.

I shook my head.

I must not have to live in my past. I have to move on just like what she wanted.

I must be thankful of what I had. I felt blessed and almost complete.

Right now, my life had been quite peaceful with my…

"Papa! Papa! Lookie my kwite ish playing sho high!" Miki said while running on the shore.

She was my 2 year old daughter.

Right now, I was leaving with my own family here in Oshima, Hokkaido. I never regret anything.

About my beautiful brunette?

It was true when I saw her in that white room, she almost lost her life…

*Flashback*

"Mikan! Mikan… It's me Natsume. I'm already here. Please don't leave me. I can't lose you this time. Please fight with me. I love you! I lo-love you! You hear me? I love you." I couldn't stop my feelings to show up right now.

I had to tell her every single second of her life how much I missed her and how much I loved her.

She slightly opened her eyes. It was still the same. Nothing has changed. Pale eyes as I left her on that shore_._

She touched my face tracing it like proving that it was really me.

"Natsume!" Despite of her weak body, she still managed to sit and embraced me very tightly.

"I prayed every day for us to meet again. I never gave up, hoping that someday I can touch and see you again. I love you too Natsume. I always fight just to extend my life long enough to wait for you. And you came just like you promised me. I-_sob_-I-_sob_-love-_sob_-you-_sob_-so-_sob_-much." She said while her porcelain tears were continuously flowing from her angelic face.

All I could do was to embrace her back. I got the courage to reach her face and I lifted her chin and finally to meet our eyes.

I fully kissed her lips like a hungry wolf and she kissed me back. We both drown from our love from each other.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Sorry to interrupt your moments Ms. Sakura. I just want to inform you that your operation is officially resumed next week." Nurse Lushin broke the good news in which Mikan desired to happen since her hospitalization.

"Oh my God! Really! Thank goodness." She enthusiastically said and embraced me once again inviting to rejoice too.

"Thank you nurse Lushin." She sincerely said to her.

"By the way who sponsored my operation?" She added and smiled at her.

"You're always welcome Ms. Sakura. Do you remember the old man who has been visited you since last year? He called us a while ago and he said he will be sponsoring your operation. I never thought that the old man is the CEO of Hyuuga Corporation." She answered and immediately returned to the nursing station.

*End of Flashback*

That time both of us were dumbfounded on what we heard.

_My father?_ He knew all along where my girl was? And he didn't even give a damn time to contact me.

I thought he already left me with my own feet.

For all this time, he has been a father to me and to my girl. She doesn't know that the kind old man who frequently visited her was my father. She said he was one of her strength not to give up. And I really appreciated what my father did.

I looked up, seeing all cotton clouds followed the lead of the breeze in the atmosphere.

"Waaaaah! My kwite ish mishing! Waaaaaah! My kwite!" Miki cried as her kite dislodge from her.

"It's okay honey don't cry. Mama and little Miki will make another one, a beautiful kite just like my little Miki." A familiar soft voice comforted our Miki.

"Papa whill hep uls too mama?" I heard our little Miki asked her mama.

"Why don't you ask your papa then?"

Though I was facing my back to them, I could still feel her mesmerizing smile.

"Papa! Papa!" Miki excitedly embraced my left legs with a cute puppy eyes looking at me.

"I lab you papa! Pleash hep uls make a butiful kwite. Pleash!" She cutely said to me.

How could I refuse such a cute pleading way of my own little daughter?

"Fine. But, promise me that you'll let your mama rest after this, okay?" I carried her with my left arm as we went back to our home while holding my wife on her shoulder.

Our home was just beside the shore where we first met. We didn't leave the place that made us bond to each other. Instead, we let our love bloom in this beautiful nature.

"Natsume, thank you." My wife suddenly told me as we walked nearby the shore.

I stopped still carrying our tired Miki on my other arm. I looked at her intensely but sincerely.

"8 years. We both fight to reach this happiness. We had so many obstacles. God gave us miracle for you to see the world through my father. We waited until the blessings showered to us with our little Miki as a gift." I said to her.

"My life is almost complete now…" I smirked.

I waited to see her reaction.

Her eyebrows met with confusion on her face. "What do you mean by almost?" She asked.

"Coz another blessing to wait." I replied and smiled at her.

I touched her swollen tummy. "I'm still waiting to my little junior to come 2 months from now." I added with enthusiasm shown on my face.

"I love you." We both said.

Everyday's God creation, we never missed to say those beautiful words.

She smiled at me. A smile that made my life brightened.

_I will never lose this smile no matter what. __She became my light. The light that brightened my dark path to the happiness I felt when our hearts became one._

* * *

><p>*END*<p>

Finally, I got time to finish the sequel. Thanks for encouraging me to make this one^-^

Actually I'm planning to make this sequel converted in a YOUTUBE form.

please let me know if you're interested in my plan or not?

just click the review button. Thank you again

God Bless


	3. notes

**hello everyone ^o^**

****I'm happy that I got reviewers in my short story though not that quite too many at least I felt better to know there are some readers out there who appreciate my works and I loved it! totally awesome! ^0^

I'm not quite sure if this will be good or bad but i want to inform you that I made a video (maybe that's what you most probably called a clip). Anyway, I uploaded some video in my youtube account and I just want to share it to you guys. Though, I started to the sequel ^.^ but if people will appreciate it than what i expected, I'll promise to make the chapter 1 as soon as sooner? hahaha 'possible'

well this is the site of the clip: .com/watch?v=F3SP17hRyXg feel free to leave a comment. Like it or leave it, that's the only option .

be updated ^o^

thanks again~


End file.
